


CoLu Week 2019

by Im_ur_Misconception



Series: Cobra x Lucy Week [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crazy, F/M, Fun, Humor, Jokes, Language, Music, play, snark.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: This is all about Cobra/Erik and Lucy Heartfilia and 7 days worth of prompts with a special one at the very end of the week.





	1. Notice 1

Presented by Dragonshost and Eien Toku (who has many different Screen Names)

 

CoLu Week 2019:

 

June 16 - 22, 23 bonus day

 

Day 1: Thread

 

Day 2: Legal

 

Day 3: Foamy

 

Day 4: Sweater

 

Day 5: Windy

 

Day 6: Grain

 

Day 7: Resonant

 

Bonus Day: Download


	2. Notice 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read for any and all information

Okay, so I have come up with a theme for CoLu week of 2019. Each day is going to be a song-fic. And a warning, I am pretty sure they will not connect and flow as my previous year has. This is a bit of a challenge for me, and I am eager to see just what kinda crazy comes from this. 

 

Hope you all are biting at the bit for CoLu week 2019! So a quick refresher:

 

CoLu Week 2019:

June 16 - 22, 23 bonus day

Day 1: Thread

Day 2: Legal

Day 3: Foamy

Day 4: Sweater

Day 5: Windy

Day 6: Grain

Day 7: Resonant

Bonus Day: Download

 

This year, I decided that each days prompt will have a song accompanying it. And a bit surprising to me is that most of these will nail you in the feels. If you cannot handle dark or sad stories, then walk away. This is your only warning; there is a metric ton of TRIGGERS! Yes, you have read that right. My stories this year are ripe for several TRIGGERS! Meaning this is an (M) for that, not sexual content. If you want to see what I can do with that, go to my account on AO3, same screen name as FFN is still back in 2004 and hasn't updated their ToS and other stuff. 

 

Well, here are the songs I am using for this year. 

 

Day 1:  Nickleback - Next Contestant

Day 2: In This Moment - Blood

Day 3: By Me Im ur misconception - You're My Light (Please do not take and re-use this.)

Day 4: Hey Violet - Hoodie (nightcore remix)

Day 5: Pretty Reckless - Heaven Knows

Day 6: System of a Down - Toxicity

Day 7: Fallout Boy - Phoenix

Day 8: (Bonus) S3RL - Pretty Rave Girl

  
  
Signing out for now,    
  
Im Ur Misconception! 


	3. Day 1: Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience is something that Erik/cobra had after years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own the song used; that right belongs the recording studio and the back Nickleback.

******Song: Next Contestant - Nickleback**

 

**[I judge by what she is wearing; just how many heads I'll be tearing]**

 

Erik 'Cobra' Venenare was glaring at every other guy in the damn roadhouse, silently asking himself for the hundredth-thousandth time why the fuck he'd want to open this place. Of course, as he let his gaze shift from the assholes who were ogled to what they were ogling, he was mollified a little.

 

There behind the bar was the draw to the Python. A busty blond who had a sunny smile for each and every person that comes thru the doors. One of the best mixologists is not just Haraegon, but in Fiore, if you went by the awards hung over the bar, on the dining room and the live band stage. And she never failed to impress.

 

Seeing the way the edges of her chocolate eyes crinkled as she laughed at something asked. He knew what was asked and gave a loud snort as he finished making the rounds for food orders. Amazed that everyone liked the new menu, his step-brother had come up with. 

 

"Need to stake your claim?"

 

Pausing, Erik turned to look into a purple wall, or at her broad chest covered in deep purple silk. Slowly tilting his head up so he could look the speaker in the eyes, Erik snorted again, just more rudely. Earning him a deep booming laugh from the behemoth of a man. Slightly amused as those stormy blue-gray eyes danced in mirth. 

 

"Nah, Nova is fine... for now, Laxus," he snapped. 

 

A hard clap to his shoulder sent him stumbling forward a few steps and causing him to shoot his bouncer (who was supposed to be on duty) a dark look. 

 

"Sure, you tell yourself that. And when another customer is put face first into the bar?" Laxus asked. 

 

It had him flinching as he heard a few of the catcalls and mentally debated about having the cops in the place (for the fifth time) again. 

 

"Nah, I'll deal. Besides it lets you see your boy toy, Lahar," he snipped as he stepped around Laxus, who was an interesting shade of pink.

* * *

 

 

**[Don't they know it's never going to work?]**

 

Giving a loud sigh, Erik saw the way full lips turned downward in a pout. Chocolate eyes darkening tellingly. It'd been roughly three hours since his conversation with Laxus. And now several of the men at the bar were rather drunk and trying to get handsy. 

 

"Dude, want me to smack some sense into them?"

 

Turning his head a bit, Erik looked at his step-brother and seeing the mischievous glint in his olive colored eyes from under his pink-dyed hair. Knowing Natsu there'd be a full out brawl and property damage. Never a good thing. Besides dealing with a pissed, bubbly blond for allowing it was very unappealing. 

 

"Nope!" Erik said softly. "I'll deal with it. Get back into the kitchen, breaks over." 

 

The soft whine he got from Natsu before an affectionate punch to his shoulder told Erik that Natsu was sulking. But it didn't matter. Twenty years he'd had this place. Wanted it in one for another twenty if he could help it.

 

He was giving another glance at the bar. He found himself glaring and smiling all at once. There was his Nova, smiling as she bent several fingers backward on a customer's hand. Her white, even teeth flashing in a predatory manner. Narrowing his eyes as he saw it was a repeat offender, Erik shrugged making a mental note to let Laxus know he was not allowed back. Then turned his attention to the petite bluenette with large brown eyes at his side trying to talk to him.

* * *

 

 

**[An I even fear the ladies.]**

**[They're cool, but twice as crazy.]**

 

Hearing the large Grandfather clock chime midnight, Erik smirked. Slowly he turned to watch the grand entrance of a local star. Minerva Orlando. Whose green eyes were focused on the bar. It always amused him that this woman never got the hint. To him, Minerva was a masochist who liked to pretend to be a sadist. 

 

Knowing it was almost time, Erik shifted personas. His face was losing the smile and letting his scowl slip into its place. Made more menacing by the scar covering his right eye (which he was damn lucky to still see thru). Some drunk ass had thought to try and disfigure him to make his little Nova disgusted with him. Yeah, major backfire, big time.  As he found out, he'd have a scar that Nova had antirobinasticicdia or a fetish for scars. 

 

Not that he would complain. Oh, hell, now anything that made his blond bartender get crazier than usual and all touchy-feely was right in his book. That and her natural talent for mixing some of the best knock-you-on-your-ass drinks. Erik knew he had hit the jackpot in one lottery or another. 

 

Tracking Minerva as she was flanked by her two lackeys, Orga and Dobengal, Erik finished changing to Cobra and began to stalk his way around the outside edge of the now packed Road House. His ears were turning in on what the conniving woman was soliciting his employee with this time. Sub-consciously noting people were quickly moving out of his way. 

 

"Come on, Lucy, you know I'll show you a good time!" 

 

"Not interested."

 

"Tell me why then? I know I'm your type physically!" 

 

"No, means no. My answer isn't going to change, even if I explain why, Minerva." 

 

Each step was bringing him closer and allowing him to hear the harsh edge in Nova's normally bright voice. 

 

"Hey, Bunny I need a refill on my Moose Drool." 

 

"Yeah, yeah, one second." 

 

Slowing to a stop as he watched her grab a clean and chilled glass from under the bar from one of the many mini fridges. Appreciating how her small hands deftly put it to the spigot, angled just so that as it filled the foam was kept to a minimum. Before placing it on the counter and sliding it to another regular, who grinned as he grabbed it. Lifting it in thanks before wandering back into the crowd.

* * *

 

 

**[Somebody's grabbing her ass]**

**[Everyone keeps coming onto her]**

 

Cobra let his eyes dart up as his back up bartender arrived to help with the end of the night rush. She was giving Nova her first real break of the night. This was what he'd been waiting for. 

 

"Hey, are you listening?"

 

Shifting his focus back to the tiny blunette again, Cobra scowled a bit more. Making the petite bluenette flinch. Knowing full well, he would be catching hell from his step-brother later, and be forgiven; Cobra lifted a hand and jerked a thumb to redirect her attention. Seeing her brown eyes go wide as she realized what was distracting him.

 

Not waiting, Cobra spun and began to weave thru the crowd of drunk patrons. Trying to keep the head of blond hair in sight. While maintaining a tab on everyone near her. A feat that took years of practice to master was not easy.

 

The moment he saw ahead of long black hair move to follow, Cobra let a low growl rumbled deep in his chest. He was causing the drunks around him to move like the parting of the red sea. Their brains were sobering up for a few seconds. Fear was always a powerful thing. A tool he'd become good at using since hiring his little Nova. 

 

It took a few more minutes, but he finally broke out of the crowd to see his Nova bend over to grab something. Her pert ass barely covered in the daisy dukes begging to be smacked. And he knew he wasn't the only one with that thought. 

 

Covering the distance in a few steps, Cobra placed himself expertly behind Nova, who was muttering some rather colorful expletives. To feel a sharp sting on his ass cheeks as the hand that was intended for the blond standing before him. Narrowing his eyes, Cobra turned his head, glaring over his shoulder at the offender. Whose green eyes were wide as her face began to color a rather lovely shade of red in anger at being thwarted. 

 

"Mister Venenare, what do you think you are doing?" Minerva hissed at him, clearly not happy at his interference. 

 

Arching an eyebrow as he reached down and placed a hand on the ass now pressed against him, keeping it from wiggling anymore than it was. 

 

"My job. Checking on my employees to make sure they're not overworked or harassed," he replied in a low voice, letting a growl edge his voice. 

 

The pout he got as he humored the woman with a withering stare was almost euphoric. There was no way he'd let anyone harass and employee. Especially this one. 

 

"Hey! Think either of you can quit being huge ass babies and move?!" 

 

Rolling his eyes and flashing a toothy, smug smirk, Cobra waited until Minerva took a step back. When she finally relented and did so, he stepped backward, instantly missing the heat and pressure that had been pressed against him. 

 

"Thanks!"

 

The cheery chirp from his little Nova, Lucy, who brushed pointedly against him as she slid by him had Cobra relaxing. Though he did notice Minerva lick her lips as she watched Lucy go back to the bar. 

 

"I'll have her, Venenare!" Minerva hissed darkly at him. 

 

"And you should learn the word no," He growled back. He was hanging on by a mere thread where his patience was concerned. "My little Nova may swing both ways. But you don't do shit for her libido. Now leave her alone or I won't just 86 your ass, I'll get a new restraining order against you." 

 

Minerva's response was to glare and went to the dance floor. 

* * *

 

**[There goes the next contestant]**

 

The last call had come and one. Everyone was cleaning the place when Erik (having slipped back to his usual persona after Minerva left Lucy alone) felt a tap on his shoulder. Pausing what he was doing, he stood up and started to turn when he felt a small hand grab his ass and squeeze. 

 

Going still, he waited until the hand let him go and shot up and over his hip to press against his stomach. While a soft and generous set of breast pressed against his back. Making him smile as his body heated up. 

 

"Need something, Nova?" he asked. 

 

"Yeah. A fix only you can give me." 

 

"You know it's illegal to solicit from your boss, let alone in the workplace, Nova," he said as he reached over for the dustpan. 

 

Erik waited, counting in his head. When the arm left his person and cold air filled the newly vacated space at his back, he smiled widely. Then grimaced at the smack he received to the back of his head. 

 

"Of course, you ass. I was soliciting my boyfriend!" 

 

Unable to stop himself (not that he wanted to) he burst out laughing. And soon was joined by the others helping clean the place. 

 

"Dude, take her and give her what she wants," Natsu yelled over the laughter. "You know as well as we do that she wears that shit to get a rise out of you... and please finally put a ring on her! It will give you a legit reason to pound the asses. Besides, it has been a decade since you started dating her." 

 

Rolling his eyes and flipping his step-brother the bird, Erik spun to face Lucy. His little Nova. Dropping the unused dustpan, he pulled her flush against his body with a heated look. He tilted his head and kissed her hard. He was trying not to laugh as she began to climb him.

 

_**THE END!** _


	4. Day 2  Legal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up is hard to do. Follow the harsh path of life with Lucy and Erik/cobra on their journey to find themselves and peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own the song used; that right belongs the recording studio and the artist In This Moment.
> 
>  
> 
> Author's Note: This is your trigger warning. This chapter contains matures content (non-sexy) such as abuse and many other dark themes. Jumps back around between times, so each jump is separated by (*****). Also, this chapter, like the last, is an AR (Alternate Reality) and takes place in a heavily modified Fiore, with no magic.

******_Song: Blood - In this Moment_ **

 

**_[I hate you for the sacrifices you made me for me.]_ **

 

Lucy was beside herself and had no clue what to fucking dow. For two months, she had been stalked. Too scared to even leave her apartment to work and attend school. So she had confided in a friend, one Lucy still at times wondered why he was still her friend as messed up as she was. 

 

Said friend she hated right now. As he helped lure out her stalker, who was also stalking her best friend, Gray. And said friend was currently being shoved into the back of a police car, again. The smile on his face was telling her he had no regret as his non-bloody violet eye met her brown ones. 

 

This wasn't the first time Erik 'Cobra' Venenare done something like this for her. Nope! And it did piss her off. Moreso since he never let her do a damn thing for him. 

 

*********

 

**[I hate you for always saving me from myself]**

 

She was a sobbing mess. Body sore and cold. And if she were to try and look at herself, her skin would be blue. But all that she could think about was the person holding her in a blanket and yelling at the local law enforcement about how incompetent they were. 

 

Lucy knew later (once she was warm and dry) more rational she'd lit into him. Of course, after he had been released from the local precinct for verbal abuse of the cops. A trend she was beginning to notice. Erik had interfered yet again with another of her suicide attempts. 

 

And she knew he did it because he cared about her, Lucy wished he'd just accept she wanted the big permanent out. To no longer have to deal with the psychological torture that their current foster father was inflicting on her: that and the sexual abuse. 

 

Lucy had tried to tell someone, but no one would believe an upstanding citizen like Brain 'Zero' Maluk would do such things. Hell, she knew he did it to his son Macbeth as well. Pour guy was so messed up he tried never to sleep to avoid the nightmares that he had. 

 

As coughs wracked her body, Lucy felt the arms around her tighten, trying to give her some comfort and sighing as she let her head roll back, exhaustion and hypothermia sucking the last of her energy away and knocking her into blissful oblivion. 

 

*********

 

**[I hate you for every kind word you ever said.]**

 

They were beautiful words, flowery words. MEant to soothe and appease her. And Lucy knew he meant every last one as she was loaded into the back of the white truck. Arms bound in a straight jacket. To keep her from harming (mostly) herself and others. 

 

Her snapping was bound to happen. She had never figured it would be on the one constant in her life. Her best friend, Erik. Nope, a simple compliment from him had her mind finally shattering after almost thirty years of knowing each other due to foster care. Being there for each other thru the various abuses, abandonment. Everything. And she just tried to stab him in his only good eye — intent on killing him. 

 

Sobbing as she let herself fall to the side on the padded floor. Lucy wondered where their friendship, for her at least, has changed into pure unadulterated hate? He was her special person. The only one who knew all of her. Was there to help her through all the bad.

 

*********

 

**[I'm a dirty, dirty girl, I want I filthy.]**

 

Riding her high, Lucy threw her head back as she enjoyed the hands of the faceless man beneath her. It was a typical frat party on the college campus. Final for Sophomore year done and over with. The time to party was now before most the student body left for the summer. 

 

She didn't care who the guy was. Just that he made her feel something and right now, it was a mix of pleasure and pain as he fucked her hard. Her strung out Brain, forgetting all the bad dreams and things that still haunted her at twenty-three. 

 

Knowing once the euphoria wore off, reality would come knocking. Meaning her best friend would be there, like he always was, to help her pick up the pieces that were here. To Go about her life like an average person, she was not. But it was the routine they'd developed when they were six. 

 

Erik was not a saint; he was part of a gang. Lucy knew he killed a few times that he was a smart man who could mix up poison or dissolving agent from almost anything. 

 

Suddenly her back bowed as she felt her stomach tightened just second before the sublime feeling of release rolled through her veins as she heard whoever was beneath her groan out their own release while her mind tried to recall if he was wearing a condom or not.

 

*********

 

**[I love you for the way you look when you lie to me.]**

 

Lucy lifted her head, showing her tearstained and bruised face to her only friend in the foster home. His violet colored eyes were narrowed as he looked her over. She saw as his lips formed a hard line. Meaning he was angry, again.

 

This was normal. Or that's what she told herself as she heard him tell her that he'd make things better. That their situation would not always be this. Uplifting her heart from all the pain she felt physically, emotionally, and mentally. 

 

They'd been in this foster home for four years. Both now nine. As he kept speaking the false, pretty words. Lucy let herself lean toward him, resting her matted blond head against his shoulder. Apart of her glad that he allowed her to touch him. It was special and just their thing. Sighing as she smiled, Lucy let Erik lead her to a happy place where things she wanted existed in her mind.

 

*********

 

**[I love you for never once giving me my way]**

 

Sitting their arms wrapped in the straight jacket, Lucy just stared at her friend. Who hadn't been to visit her in a while. The way he appeared was disheveled and tired. Her keen eyes were quickly noting the new scabs peeking out from under his shirt collar and sleeve cuffs, telling her that he had been doing bad things again. 

 

What had her smiling was the look on his face. She'd taken off guard. the man who could read almost anyone with a single glance or by listening to them speak. It reminded her of some of the ood he'd always tried to bring to her life. Making her smile wider as Erik, no Cobra now, shook his head before running a hand through his messy purple locks. His nervous tick that told Lucy he didn't know how to respond. Even as he tried to return her smile.

 

*********

 

**[I love you for always driving me insane.]**

 

Broken, that was how she felt, broken. It ran thru her head asLucy let Erik move her body, cleaning it again. Brain had cornered Lucy before she could get to the safety of the rec room with the other kids. Grabbing Lucy by her ponytail with one hand s the other clamped over her mouth. 

 

Not caring, Lucy began to slap at Erik. She was taking her repressed anger at being so helpless out on him. His eyes showing his hurt as he continued to wash the blood off her, before pulling her, still attempting to fight him, from the tub and wrapped her maturing body in a large fluffy towel. 

 

The soft crooning he was doing meant to calm and soothe made Lucy think of her murdered mother. Screeching like a banshee, Lucy felt a tiny bit more of her sanity leave. Hands forming claws as she tried to rack Erik's face while he just remained calm and kept holding her. Changing his crooning to soft shushing noise.

 

He was eventually going back to the false, pretty words and making Lucy go from screeching to sobbing as the pain finally filtered in. Lucy couldn't understand why he kept being kind to her. They were twelve now. She was tainted, used, discarded, and broken. He still cared about her. Why no one else? She wasn't special, was she? No, Brain told her she wasn't. And he was never wrong. Never!

 

*********

 

**[I'm a dirty, dirty girl, I want it filthy.]**

**[Shut your dirty, dirty mouth, I'm not that insane.]**

 

Lucy looked around the small two bedroom house. It had been four years since she had attacked Erik in public. She wanted to kill him. They were long years in the asylum, working through all her issues, coming to terms with a few things.

 

The sound of the door shutting had Lucy spinning around and looking at Erik Venenare. He'd changed in those four years as well. Cleaned himself up, got a steady job. Hell, he admitted he started to see a shrink. That had shocked her. That and how the aid he couldn't see her again until he could thrive without her, being codependent on her. Something she hadn't realized he was. Having been so wrapped up in her own problems. 

 

Lucy tracked him with her eyes as he moved through the small house. He was explaining what was what. Making her face heat up as it dawned on her, he had done all of it for her. 

 

Moving swiftly and with confident steps, Lucy closed the distance between them around, dropping her single bag along the way. The wariness in his one eyes slowing her until she stopped before him. Feeling hurt at the look, knowing her actions four years ago had put it there.  When she reached him, Lucy carefully to not show aggression. Lucy placed her arms his neck. Pulling gently on Erik's neck to make finish closing the distance. BEfore settling her head against his shoulder. Finally, aware of how tense he was in her embrace and it hurt her further. But all actions have consequences her own shrink in the asylum had told her. 

 

Her counselor had also told her she needed to let it out and to forgive herself and move on. And right here, right now, with the one person who had never left her or used her. Lucy cried. Though a small smile curled her lips as she heard Erik call her psycho. This was home. He was home. And now, at forty, Lucy could recognize it.

 

Even if she was broken, used, and tainted. Lucy had found her safe place and person. Whom she'd smack later and remind him not to call her psycho.

 

**_THE END!_ **


	5. Day 3 Foamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a random encounter Cobra's life changes and he gets Sweet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. I own the song that is used; please do not reuse it, as I wrote it with my husband in mind.
> 
> Author's Note: This is an AU (Alternate Universe). So, it does not take place in the Fairy Tail Universe.

******Song: By me, Im ur Misconception - You're My Light**

 

It had all started as an accident. He had bumped into the blond behind him, spilling his triple, Venit, Half sweet, non-fat, caramel macchiato with extra foam on her. He was panicking that he had burned her. To have her laugh, apologize, and offer to buy him another drink. 

 

Not one to turn down something for free, Erik 'Cobra' Venenare had accepted. Figuring he could convince her that he was the one at fault. What he had not expected was for how things would turn out by accepting. Nope, one drink had led to two, then three. Before she had asked him on a date. A simple let's see the new murder thriller flick — a movie he had wanted to see for a while. 

 

Again the pattern repeated itself, and three movie dates turned into let's meet each other's friends, which for him had been very awkward as a few of her friends were in his undergrad classes for science requirements. And a few of his friends sought her out for advice their romantic lives. Because apparently when she said soft science meant a doctor that helped couples reconnect in their personal lives, intimately. 

 

Shaking his head as he followed the sound of her angelic voice that had become a staple in his life over the past two years, Erik paused and leaned against the door frame to the bathroom. There was his little Nova, lounging in the tub, overfilled with bubble foam, talking to her best friend, Natsu. 

 

Seeing the pink haired pyro notice him. Erik lifted a finger and pressed it to his lips to tell Natsu to be quiet. This was the perfect time to do what was needed. A witness would make it all the better. 

 

Clearing his throat, Erik 'Cobra' Venenare began to sing the song he spent the last seven months meticulously writing. 

  
  


_ Babe, you light up my life, _

_ Make me feel so damn complete.  _

_ Every day you inspire me,  _

_ Inspire me to greatness I could never hope to achieve.  _

 

_ Babe, so promise me.  _

_ Promise you'll never stop!  _

_ Promise You'll never change! _

_ Promise, oh promise, you'll never leave!  _

 

_ Babe, you light up my life, _

_ Make me feel like I am A champion!  _

_ Every way you can I feel,  _

_ Feel like I can always win with you by my side. _

 

_ There will never be a fall,  _

_ not with you by my side! _

_ Not with you supporting me! _

_ Not with you completing me!  _

 

_ Babe, you light up my life,  _

_ Making me feel as if I have my own personal sun!  _

_ Every day I am so warm,  _

_ Always feeling like I can never be cold!  _

 

_ Until eternity, please, I beg! _

_ Stay by my side.  _

_ For without you I have no meaning.  _

_ You are all that completes me!  _

 

He loved how expressive Lucy was as he watched her face shift through all the things she was feeling. Her eyes open windows for him to see the soul of purity that hid inside of her keen, witting mind. Which he found beyond sexy. And as he finished the song, Erik knelt by the edge of the tub. Reaching into the mass of bubbles blindly, he found her tiny hand. Slowly and carefully, Erik drew it toward himself. His eye never leaving hers as he kissed each of her fingers in turn. 

 

"Coby?" 

 

At the questioning tone in her voice, Erik knew it was the right time. 

 

"Lucy Heartfilia, I ask you now. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He heard the tremble in his voice as he spoke. 

 

The moment her heat-flushed face darkened further. Tears were gathering along the edges of her soft brown eyes before he found himself hauled into the tub. Erik knew what her answer was. Though the taste of strawberry bubble bath was a bit off-putting as the laughter coming from Natsu on video chat on her phone. 

 

**_THE END!_ **


	6. Day 4 Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pain of loss, due to the malicious intent of another is never easy to deal with. Lucy learns this when something bad happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own the song that is used; that right belongs to the artist and their production studio.
> 
> Author's Note: This is an A.R. (Alternate Reality) And will hit you in the feels. And I feel absolutely no remorse for it.
> 
> Author's Note 2: This one-shot was originally going to be done up as a Lucy pairing with the Oc of another author. But due to stuff, I lost my zeal and didn't want stones cast at my feet any more than they had for a prior story, which was taken down due to reviewers heckling and naysaying me in a very hurtful and harmful manner.

******Song: Hey Violet - Hoodie (Nightcore remix)**

 

**[You probably think I was psychotic (if you knew)]**

**[what I still got in my closet (sad but true)]**

 

Lucy felt down in the dumps again. She had hoped it would have dulled by now; this pain in her chest was her heart once resided. Of course, if everything were that easily made better, the world would be all sunshine, bunnies, and glittery unicorn farts. But the reality was never that kind or sickeningly sweet. 

 

Sighing as she made her way to the only closet in her single bedroom apartment. Lucy wanted to get the only thing that seemed to make the pain go away, even if it was for just a few brief moments. A torn, faded sweater-jacket. The way it encompassed her body was almost as if time had reset and everything was right and good in the world once more. 

 

Allowing Lucy to feel closer to him again. Enjoy the brief flashes of memory of all their happy times together. Because even now, months later, she couldn't get over him. Or his lack of faith in her. Believe a lie told to him. The proof doctored photos, and the responsible person using his anger and easily broken trust to their advantage. 

 

Feeling her eyes began to burn, Lucy pulled out the only thing she had left of her former fiance. Slipping it over her shoulders as another torrent of tears fell from her eyes as she sank to the floor to mourn. 

 

*********

 

**[Still rocking your hoodie]**

**[baby, even though it hurts]**

 

A loud knock on the door drew Lucy from her studies. Lips curling into a smile since she only knew of one person who beat on the door like that. And the said person wasn't supposed to be back yet. Then again, they did have a penchant for doing and saying the most random things. 

 

She was suppressing a giggle as another loud knock, more instant than the last echoed in her small abode. Feet swiftly carrying her to the door, Lucy unlatched the chain, slide the deadbolt, and turned the lock. Her other hand already on the doorknob, she had the door open in seconds. The happy greeting on the tip of her tongue dying at the glare he directed at her from her visitor. 

 

"Hey? What's the matter?" she asked, instantly concerned. 

 

The low growl had Lucy flinching and backing away. It had been over a decade since she had him that to her. And it scared her as she watched him stomp in after her retreating form. His odd and rare amethyst colored eyes hooded and boring holes into her. 

 

"Erik? Please tell me what's wrong. I can't help fix it if I don't know what is wrong!" Lucy said, her voice sounding like a pleading cry as the back of her legs bumped the large, overstuffed armchair. 

 

When he paused, disbelief clear on his face as he looked down at her. He was only confusing Lucy even further as she did her best not to shake. His temper was volatile when provoked — making him very dangerous when he was like this.

 

"Fuck, you are pretending to be innocent," he snapped. "Well, I am not going to keep falling for your little act, Lucy. 

 

Shock coursing through her as his words. Opening her mouth to ask what he meant, Lucy barely had any time to react as he threw something at her. Lucy fumbled to grasp the glossy pieces of paper as she realized they were 3x5 photos. 

 

Giving him a brief peek before she looked through them. Each one was stamped with a Time and Date from the various functions and parties over the last six months — each one she attended. But after going through them once, Lucy realized what seemed off about them. Shuffling the pictures once more, horror bloomed in her chest. Lucy couldn't believe he though these images were real and that she would act in such a manner. 

 

No, she knew they were very clearly doctored to make her look like a cheating slut. There were very few people that she knew, they both knew, who could do this and leave the time and date stamp. The visual evidence in her hands was condemning her to his anger as Erik had been gone for the last year on an exchange for his Biochemist degree. 

 

Which had come on the eve of their fourth anniversary of dating. When he proposed to her, she had told him to do the exchange. That a long distance relationship wouldn't be a problem for her since she knew he wasn't the cheating kind. Lucy had been faithful; a lot of people that were their mutual friends would vouch for it. Hell, when he found out that she was cutting everyone out, he had demanded she go out and hang with her friends. That he trusted her. Of course, there were a few of their friends who didn't like them together. Others were accepting, and the rest all for their love and romance. 

 

"Erik, please believe me these are fake, doctored. I've not cheated. Ask any of our friends," Lucy whimpered. 

 

The arch of one dark eyebrow as his glare became harder. 

 

"A whole year Lucy I've been receiving those," He said, voice gradually getting louder. "All after I told you to go hang out with our friends. She was right to send those to me. I don't know how I ever trusted you." 

 

Each word he said put a deep slice into her soul. He was breaking her that much more. Lucy loved him with all she was. Saw him as the funny, crass, intelligent man he was under the antisocial ass he was to everyone. She enjoyed his humor as well as the odd company he gave. Worked her ass off to get him to accept and acknowledge her. So Lucy let the tears fall as she shook her head in denial. 

 

"We are through, leave me alone," He hissed at her. "Do not come near me ever again. I cannot believe I have you a decade of my time and opened up to you, trusted you." 

 

Lucy had heard it described. Read in several types of books about it. But never did she think she'd experience it. Vision narrowing to a point as the world fell away. The pain she was feeling made it so she couldn't make a sound as she watched him turn and walk out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Knowing her world had just shattered. 

 

*********

 

**[I can't keep your love.]**

**[I can't keep your kiss.]**

 

Blinking tears from her eyes, Lucy stood from the table in the common room. The concerned looks from her friends as she left didn't help her at all. They had found out why she and Erik had broken up months ago. Their mutual friends were torn on what to do. Especially after he started dating Sorano openly, and the way the woman hung off him, preening, gloating only when she saw Lucy. 

 

This set off a chain reaction in the group. But Lucy, being her normal self,  was not one for conflict. No, she sighed away from it like it was one of the great plagues of Egypt. Hence her leaving now, Sorano had grabbed Erik and started a heavy make-out session right in front of her and their friends.  Lucy knew that he wasn't a huge fan of P.D.A by far. 

 

Everyone knew at this point it was Sorano that had doctored the photos so expertly. That Sorano had always desired Erik and was angry beyond reason when he started dating Lucy, the borderline murderous when they got engaged before he left. Now all the pain made fresh again by seeing them kiss had Lucy running the moment she was out of sight. Her heart still ached for his love. Her lips could still feel his slightly dry ones, and the taste of the Clove of his slims even now. 

 

*********

 

**[I kept the broken zipper.]**

**[And the cigarette burns.]**

 

Lucy was fiddling with the small metal object as her eyes scanned the textbook. It had fallen off the sweater-jacket a week ago, and she couldn't bring herself to throw it out. Said piece of clothing was currently under her heavy winter jacket. The snow outside had been dumping, and to make matters worse, the library's heater had broken the day before yesterday. 

 

Finals were fast approaching. Lucy wanted to be prepared. Because she was giving up her winter break to accelerate, finishing her psych degree. There was already an internship for her at a local hospital in the pediatrics ward — something she had to thank her Professor, Jura Neekis for. The man was a saint, even with that ridiculous beard. Then again, he was also an evil taskmaster. 

 

Groaning aloud, Lucy dropped her head onto the book with a loud thump. To hear a snort of amusement. Stiffening, since she hadn't been aware she was no longer alone, Lucy head up to see who thought her actions were so amusing. Her body locking up as she met a set of familiar amethyst eyes. The hand in her pocket curled tightly around the zipper. Causing the sharp, broken edge to bite into her flesh painfully making Lucy flinch and jerk her now fisted hand from the warmth of the pocket and showing the bright crimson of her blood where the offending piece of metal had cut her. 

 

"Shit, Lucy!" 

 

In seconds her wounded hand was cradled in large, tan, calloused hands. Hands that were prying her fist open to examining the cut. 

 

"The fuck!? Why are you holding a broken zipper?" 

 

Reality chose that moment to slam Lucy hard as she pulled her hand from his.  Curling her hand back around the little piece of metal protectively. Her anger was filling every fiber of her person. It was five months overdue.  Standing up, she gave the one her heart still longed for a dark glare as she used her uninjured hand to shove everything she had on the table into her satchel bag. 

 

"What I do is none of your business, Mr. Venenare," She hissed, fighting back the tears. "Recall you told me to stay away from you. Take your own advice, hypocrite." 

 

She saw, for a second, pain flicker in the depth of his eyes before they hardened and grew cold. Vision blurring as she spun, Lucy realized too late that her winter jacket wasn't buttoned. Giving him a view of his old sweater-jacket. 

 

Seeing recognition showing in his eyes, her damned tears started falling again. Amazing her that she could still cry them. When he called out to her, Lucy ran full tilt from the library and into the freezing night. Glad the snow fell so heavily, hiding her from view, muffling her sobs and footfalls. 

 

*********

 

**[If you want it back.]**

**[I'm here waiting.]**

**[Come take it back.]**

 

"Erza, stop, please. I appreciate you, and everyone else, wanting to help me. I do, but please, you, Jellal, Meredy, Natsu and everyone needs to but out!" Lucy snapped as she talked on her cell phone. 

 

There was silence before a soft sigh came from her friend. Lucy did appreciate the support and help they gave. And after the scene in the library a month ago, Lucy's life had become a bigger mess. Erik had recognized the sweater-jacket by the burns on it. Then mentioned it to the group, she guessed in an attempt to get information. 

 

Of course, fate hated her, and Sorano had heard. Thus the harassment had started. The woman demanding shed better give it back to Erik immediately. Twice Lucy had to change her cell and home number. The threats were written and delivered to her either via the mail or shoved into her personal belongings when she wasn't looking — defacing Lucy's personal property, including the breaking and entering of her apartment. Which had not gone well as the building was old, but had a built-in security system.

 

Nothing was stolen though her room was trashed beyond repair. This, in turn, got the group involved. Erza was in criminal law. Jellal social services. So, her apartment had been invaded and swept over forensically. Fingerprints and hair found that pointed to Sorano. Who had denied the proof, claiming it was planted which had gotten Erik pissed. 

 

"Lucy, we love you. Care about you," Erza finally replied. 

 

"I know. But I gave my message loud and clear. If Erol wants it, he has to come and get it. By himself," Lucy muttered. "And he hasn't, so he must not want it." 

 

A few more minutes of menial conversation, Lucy hung up so she could get her outfit ready for her first day of internship. Only to be halted by a knock on her door. Furrowing her brow, Lucy made her way over cautiously. Slowly she undid each lock, including the new electronic one. Swallowing back nerves as she jerked the door open, ready to press the panic button for security if it was Sorano. 

 

Lucy found herself frozen at who was standing there. Her body decided to autopilot as her arm dropped from the panic button, feet moving her back into the apartment. She pulled the door open wider, inviting him into the apartment, not once did her eyes leave her surprise guest. Who seemed to be nervous as they kept their gaze locked on her own. 

 

Eventually, the logical part of her brain kicked back in. Allowing Lucy to look away and walked over to her coat rack where she had hung the sweater-jacket after their last meet. It had been there for almost three months now. The moment her hand closed over the soft, faded, and now threadbare fabric, something inside of her eased a bit. As if finally letting go. 

 

Feeling a smile plays at the corners of her lips, Lucy took it from its hook, spun around and looked at its owner. She knew it was for the best to give it back. To let the past stay in the past. Causing her steps to feel lighter until she stood before him. All while he just looked sad and lost, as she took his proffered sweater-jacket from her. 

 

"Hey, Lucy?" 

 

Stiffening slightly, Lucy swallowed as she gave a small lift of her chin for him to continue. 

 

"Look, I want you to keep it. And... and I need to apologize," Erik said, his voice almost a whisper. 

 

When the jacket was shoved back her way, Lucy frowned. She was ready to let go and did not need a reminder of what had been. 

 

"I'll take the apology, Mr. Venenare. But you take your personal effect with you," She said, hating how snappish and cold she sounded. 

 

The shock on Erik's face made Lucy feel a mix of happy butterflies and nausea. She knew his past, though she had known him, himself. He had hurt her with the fact he had no faith in her when it came to push to shove — not asking questions to find out her side of things. 

 

"I understand," Erik mumbled. "I am sorry for the ass I was nine months ago. Coming over here, accusing you without getting your side of things. Believing a lie that has hurt you badly when I know you are one of the most honest and loyal people I know." 

 

Unable to help herself, Lucy felt her jaw go slack as her eyebrows jumped up on her forehead. Erik was never one to elucidate, let along so eloquently when giving an apology. There as no ways to refute his honest or reject him for it. Not that she would to begin with. She wasn't that kind of person. 

 

"Thank you," Lucy said, glad her voice didn't betray how much she was torn inside.

 

"Hey, where do we go from here?" 

 

At his question, Lucy dropped her eyes. 

 

"I don't know. But you should leave before Sorano decides to make a nuisance of herself,” she replied honestly. 

 

"I broke up with her after the incident of her breaking into your apartment was proven true. It had me re-evaluating things," Erik stated a bit quickly for her comfort. "I got punched as she ranted, and the truth came out from her mouth." 

 

Lucy knew if it were a few months ago, she'd be happy. Now there was nothing. An emptiness. It was a bit unsettling, but she accepted it. 

 

"Look, a lot of damage was done, Nova, but I don't want to lose a damn good friend," Erik whispered, almost sounding desperate. 

 

"You made it clear we were not even that, Coby," Lucy whispered back. A small spark of happiness at him using his nickname for her.

 

"Maybe, in time, we can be friends again. But I don't think we can ever be more than that," She said, lifting her head, baring herself completely. 

 

Understanding shone in his eyes as he gave a half smile. When he stepped back, and finally left, shutting the door softly behind him, Lucy felt drained. But something in her knew things would move forward, with time, for the better. 

 

**_THE END!_ **


	7. Day 5 Windy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cobra screws up a mission and lands in Rehab. Which is making him really pissy, especially with his therapist aide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own the song that is used; that right belongs to the artist and their production studio.
> 
> Author's Note: This is an A.R. (Alternate Reality) that takes place in the Fairy Tail world. And will hit you in the feels. And I feel absolutely no remorse for it.

******Song: Pretty Reckless - Heaven Knows**

 

**[Jimmy's in the back with a pocket of high.** ]

 

Cobra let his eye open to stare through the drug-induced haze barely able to make out the dull, yet colorful, blurs moving around. The noise they were making not quiet filtering through his mind, making him giggle as he pictured large cotton puffs seen on dandelions growing from them. He had to remember what his dealer gave him; shit was potent. 

 

**[If you listen close.]**

**[You can hear him cry.]**

 

Pain. It was all he could feel, sending him spiraling downward — panic welling inside of him as he began to struggle. His brain logically telling him he shouldn't be feeling any pain, yet here his veins were on fire. Liquid heat rushing through his whole body as if trying to dry the precious blood inside of him. 

 

Unable to stop himself, a soft whimper escaped his lips. The sounds of shouting and beeping, making his head throb as he once more opened his eye. He saw where he was a fucking hospital. He hated the damn places. Reaching over and grasping the tubing, he began to tug on it weakly and causing more pain to crawl thru every fiber of his person. 

 

**[Won't be pretty.]**

**[Won't be sweet.]**

 

"Please state your name." 

 

Lifting his head, hating how it was a struggle, he did his best to glare at the pink haired, old-bat, who was his assigned doctor for his rehabilitation — watching as she stared uncaring of what he thought. It'd been at least two weeks since he woke up in the hospital.

 

"Please state your name."

 

Every day was a bitter, ugly, and humiliating struggle for him to get better. And he knew if he fought her, he'd be hating life even more. The woman was the Devil incarnate. He would prefer the fire back in his veins to her. 

 

"Erik 'Cobra' Venenare," He slurred. 

 

"Good. Now that that is done it is time to introduce you to your physical therapy aide," the woman said. 

 

Shifting his head a bit to look at the pink haired troll better, he heard the door open and close. Then a busty, bubbly looking blond was standing next to the doctor from hell. He could tell her innocent; unassuming appearance was a front that she'd be just as much of a pain in his ass as the pink-haired old bat. 

 

**[I've had better days, man.]**

**[I've seen better days.** ]

 

Grinding his teeth as he stared at the dancing eyes of the annoying blond before him. Erik grasped the two poles and forced his legs to move one at a time. Propelling himself forward to his aide. The damn bimbo was taunting him, mocking him openly with a level of snark that no one would believe him if he said a damn thing. 

 

Of course, he was using that to help him get better a little faster. Because he wanted to wrap his hands around her throat and squeeze until the life was gone from. Watching as those brown eyes of hers dulled in death. Poison was too good to use on her. She had a knack for pissing him off like only one other. Then again he never called her by her name, in turn angering her. 

 

But Erik knew he would get better, and with his goal set, it was only a matter of time. 

 

**[One, two, three and four.]**

**[The Devil's knocking at your door.]**

 

Erik narrowed his eye as he looked at the tall, tattooed man before him. Parts of his memory coming back in quick, painful flashes. Being held down, injected with his drug of choice. The mission he'd been set on, to kill children, was the one thing he would never do. So, he had to be made complacent for it. 

 

Curling his lip, showing off his filed to point incisor teeth, he snarled at the leader of his mafia branch. All the hate, anger, and self-loathing at having become temporarily crippled welling up in him, causing red to flash across his vision. 

 

"Excuse me, sir, but you are distressing my patient. You need to leave now." 

 

He felt cold fear wash thru him as Brain, aka Zero, visage darkened becoming threatening as he turned to look at the dumb blond ho had been aiding in his rehabilitation. It was as if time slowed down to a crawl as Erik waited for the man before him to massacre the stupid woman. Who had the gall to stare up at his 'Boss' completely unperturbed.  The silence as the two continued to stare at each other had the fine hairs on his arms raised. Before a snort of disgust came from Brain. 

 

"Cobra, I'll be back." 

 

Jaw going slack as he watched the man who had molded him into the murdering bastard he was stand down and leave. No threats, intimidating growls, nothing. Erik knew he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box; he had just witnessed something but had no clue what. 

 

"Psh, Cobra? Really?" 

 

The words drew him from his stupor to look at the blond, no Lucy, who radiated an aura that screamed kill! Impressively so since he'd lived with that feeling, she was giving off for as long as he could remember. 

 

"Quit staring you, slithery fuckhead," She snapped at him. "Distressed or not, your ass is going to physical therapy. Now!" 

 

Jumping where he sat on his bed, Erik wondered who Lucy was for the first time — and realizing that Brain wasn't the only Devil out there. Erik wondered which Devil would give him death quicker and more painless since he was now caught between the two of them.

 

**[Caught in the eye of a dead man's lie.]**

**[Big man tells you where to go.]**

 

Erik stayed silent as he stared up at the tall gray man standing over him. The look in the man's fathomless black eyes had him going over every decision he had ever made in his short thirty years of being alive. It was a strange feeling to have when the man hadn't even said a damn thing or gave off an air of being threatening. Lucy was standing beside him and eyeing him as if he was going to bite, which was the furthermost thing from his mind. 

 

"So 'stache face, what do you think?" 

 

Not wanting to break eye contact. But the casual way Lucy just talked to the giant behemoth of a man. A man that Erik was beginning to wonder might be some supernatural being. 

 

"It is an uncanny resemblance to Kinana. As if he was the male version of my late granddaughter," the man spoke softly, though it boomed. 

 

This left him confused as Lucy just sighed and smacked the man on the arm. Affectionately if he didn't mistake it as he looked away for a brief second. The warm, loving smile on her face was at odds from what he was used to. The only thing he got from her for the past month and a half was scowls, insults, and glares. 

 

"Did his blood work come back yet?" the man asked. 

 

"Yes, it is a familial match. Meaning that there is now proof to the Oracion Seis now has a connection to her disappearance," Lucy quipped. 

 

"I cannot deny it if that bastard of a man was the one who took Kinana," the tall mustached man said. 

 

Cobra let his eyes bounce back and forth between the two. He had vague memories of his mother. How he had her odd purple colored hair, his skin was a bit darker. The soft smile, warmth, and love she showered on him before she just vanished when he was five or six. Brain had told him that it was because he was a weak failure and needed to get stronger before she'd come back. Brain claimed it was his job to make him stronger. 

 

If what he was sort of understanding from their conversation, Brain was a liar. It had him feeling cold as he closed his eyes and let his head sink into the pillow it rested on. It would explain so much, answer some of the questions he always had. But still, he couldn't just believe these people. Fuck that, who the hell was the tall man with the overgrown mustache? At that thought, Cobra opened his eye and leveled a hard glare at the man. 

 

"Just who the fuck are you?" he asked. 

 

This had the two stop their conversation, putting a look of shock mixed with fear on Lucy's face. While the tall man blinked his black eye and smiled at him. Not finding it funny, Cobra snorted in a rude, belligerent manner. 

 

"Well, according to the blood test, you are my long lost great-grandson, Erik," the man said. "But if you are asking for my name, Sei-roo Celestial."

 

His jaw dropped. He had finally died. There was no other way to explain this shit. The man before him was a global Syndicate head. The one that Brain had major beef with. The children he had been drugged up to kill belonged to one of this man's thirteen branches. Though, why this man claimed he was his grandson was lost on him. 

 

"I think you broke the poor snake boy, 'Stache Face," Lucy quipped. 

 

Shooting a suspicious glare at Lucy, internally wondering how the hell she could call this man, a person of power, both legally and illegally, by such a nickname and not feel fear, Cobra didn't know. 

 

"Why do you keep referring to him as such, Little Nova?" Sei-roo asked. 

 

"Oh, because his code name in the Oracion Seis is Cobra," Lucy replied. 

 

For some reason, when Lucy said that he expected the man before him to look just as disgusted as she had, not burst out laughing as if something was funny. 

 

"Well, it is fitting, considering his mother Kinana was the head of the Opichuous branch. And their symbol is the eternal snake," Sei-roo spoke up. 

 

This flabbergasted Cobra to the point he just groaned and mentally commanded them to vanish.

 

*********

 

**[Don't do a goddamn thing they say]**

 

Cobra sat there on the bench outside the rehabilitation clinic, which he had come to learn belonged to the Zodiac Corporation, or Mafia depending on how much you knew. It had been three months since he first meets Sei-roo. And he had learned a lot about his mother, Kinana. The picture that Sei-roo brought in on his next visit had Cobra spazzing the fuck out. It was his mother. He'd remember that soft understanding smile anywhere. And in it, sitting next to her, arm draped over her shoulders was the old man himself.  

 

Now he was waiting. It was time to decide on his future. Stay with the Oracion Seis and probably be killed in the future by Brain or one of the other members. Or jump ship and join the Zodiac, which would grant him protection and family rights. It was a hard choice. And his decision all rested on the answer of the man before him. Because he was not going to play games, he didn't want to die. He was rather partial to being alive now that he knew how to piss off the blond who had a rather foul and overly creative vocabulary. 

 

"I told you that she would come back when you got stronger," Brain said. "But you are still weak if you almost go paralyzed from the waist down from doing a simple mission." 

 

At this, Cobra stood up and gave a cold smile to the man who had tortured him in a variety of ways over the last twenty-two years. Shaking his head, Cobra turned and began to walk back into the rehabilitation facility. Knowing that if Brain did anything, he would be dead before he could even try and flee. It had been a point of contention when Brain showed up to talk at Cobra's behest. 

 

That several guards made a show of arms. All with weapons locked and loaded, ready and waiting for the man to make a wrong move, or sneeze. 

 

"You get back here, Cobra!" 

 

Pausing, Cobra looked over his shoulder and bared his teeth in a snarl before flipping Brain the bird and continuing on his way. He was done with the group; this was his farewell. He didn't fucking care anymore. The man had openly lied to him. His choice now made, he was ready to shed the moniker Cobra and pick up his real name, Erik again. A new life was waiting, and he had a blond to go piss off. The wind was hopefully gonna be blowing in his favor from now on.

 

**_THE END!_ **


	8. Day 6 Grain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks ago, Lucy was poisoned with some seriously bad stuff and our resident Poison Dragon Slayer helped remove it all. Or so she had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own the song that is used; that right belongs to the artist and their production studio.
> 
> Author's Note: Take place in the Fairy Tail world, magic abounds!

******Song: System of a Down - Toxicity**

  
  


**[Eating seeds as a pastime activity]**

**[The toxicity of our city, of our city]**

 

Lucy sat there, popping the small, chocolate coated seeds into her mouth as she watched the people pass on by. It was that time of year again for the Grand Magic Games. Her Guild was one of the favorites for the top three. Not that it mattered, she had opted out of the GMG this year, shocking everyone. But, in her place, she recommended someone particular. Someone that had shocked and horrified quite a few of her fellow Guild members. 

 

Then again, this person was a member of their Guild, thanks to a rather stupid situation. A situation that was, like always, caused by her teammates. Well, and her penchant for getting kidnapped at the most random and inconvenient times. Smiling as she popped a few more of the delicious little seeds, Lucy stood up and attempted to walk. Her low back, hips, and thighs were protesting as they ached, which was another side effect of that mission. 

 

Letting her brown eyes scan the city, seeing the tainted parts of it all that more easily now. Then again, she realized that it was going to be that way for a while. When her eyes finally found what she was looking for, Lucy shuffled slowly towards her goal. Hunting someone down in Crocus was a royal pain in the ass. Though Hisui had offered to do it for her, Lucy had claimed she could do so on her own. Much to the worry of her friend. 

 

Picking her way through the crowd, Lucy stepped over trash and other debris. Skirted people who were sitting, half asleep, on the street against the buildings that were in disrepair. Doing her level best to ignore the stares she got. Hungry stares, assessing, or hateful as she finally reached the opening to the alleyway she had spotted her target at. Nose wrinkling at the disgusting smell emanating from it. 

 

**[More wood for their fires, loud neighbors]**

**[Flashlight reveries caught in the headlights of a truck]**

 

A dark purple eye lifted as a shadow fell over the small group. He had heard the unique and distinct sound of that particular soul the moment it arrived in Crocus two days ago. If it wasn't for his auspicious leader having to find the red-headed she-devil for some canoodling, he was sure that the blond he was now staring at wouldn't have come to find his little group. 

 

"Lucy? What are you doing here? And what happened to you?" 

 

Snorting, Cobra listened more closely with his sound magic. Something was seriously off with the sound coming from the blond Fairy, it was grainy, like the grains of sand shifting against each other. While Lucy narrowed her eyes on the blue-haired dildo and growled. This had the others in the group, shifting as they felt her magic spike and settle. But it was an odd sound to her soul that he was still focused on. 

 

"To get help from an asshole who started a fire and didn't put it out, Mr. Fernandez," Lucy spat. 

 

The moment Lucy leaned against the wall, not caring that the caked on grime was smearing all over her hair and side of her face, Cobra felt panicked. There was no way the OCD controlled woman before him would ever willingly lay against something that filthy. 

 

"Fire? What do you mean?" Jellal asked. 

 

"Oh, you know, that mission we all met on a few weeks ago. And the mishap that had led to some rather compromising and interesting situations, you remember that?" Lucy said in an overly sweet voice. 

 

He couldn't help it; he swallowed at the dark, heavy metal sound that rang through the soft ocean waves, and sweet instrumental sounds of her soul mixing with that odd granular sound. It was rather hot but scary at the same time. Though his mind pulled up the memories with a clarity that had him trying to subtly shift his body to ease the sudden pain of tight pants. Cobra had been rather impressed with how flexible the blond had been, along with the amount of stamina that she had. Virgin or no. 

 

"Oh... uh... yes?" Jellal said, making it more of a question than anything. 

 

If this were any other situation, the fact that Jellal looked like he was animal cornered would be making him laugh. 

 

"Well, I still have that fire still burning through my veins. And it is now becoming rather painful. And Porlyusica said there is still venom in my body. So, the dumbfuck here who was supposed to get it all out needs to finish sucking the damn shit from me," Lucy snapped. "Before I can go safely watch the whole Grand Magic Games with my Guild." 

 

This had him doing a double take. He had sucked all the poison from her body. Feeling insulted by this accusation of not doing a complete job of poison removal, Cobra couldn't help the growl he let out as he stood up and glared down at the blond. 

 

"I don't know what you are talking about, or that old pink-haired tree troll either. I got all the poison out of your system," he spat angrily. 

 

When all he got was a tired glare in return, Cobra stepped closer only to pause and backpedal quickly away from Lucy. His one eye wide as he shook his head in denial. 

 

**[How do you own disorder, disorder]**

 

Lucy didn't understand the reaction Cobra just had after stepping close to her. Sighing, she reached down and grabbed the small bottle that had more of the chocolate coated seeds. Shook out a few and popped them into her mouth. Porlyusica said it was best to fight poison with poison to try and neutralize the effects. Why she had to eat Apple Seeds of all the things she had no clue. But they did help, a little. 

 

"Dude, Cobra, what the hell is your problem?" Sawyer/Racer spoke up, openly laughing. 

 

Lucy wanted to know as she pinned him with a questioning gaze. The way he suddenly refused to meet her eyes had her curious. Pulling away from the wall, feeling her hair stick to it from the grim, she didn't care. Slowly, body protesting again, she started to walk towards the obstinate Poison Dragon Slayer. 

 

Each step she took towards him had him backing up a step away from her. It was curious. This man who didn't give two fucks about a person or their personal space, except his own, was suddenly trying to keep a large amount of space between them. What had she done that had made him like that? Did she do something wrong? At these questions, Lucy stopped and felt her bottom lip began to tremble. It was just too much, she was tired, having to continually eat something poisonous to counteract the poison still in her system.

 

"Cobra, you are making her cry," Jellal said, sounding more than slightly panicked."

 

Lucy blinked and sniffed before her shaking her head. Turning, she began to wobble her way out of the alleyway. Crying in front of Cobra would give the bastard blackmail. And she didn't want to do that. Hating that she had no control over what had happened, what was happening, and the prospect that shortly she could be dead. It was daunting and only served to make her eyes burn that much more with the tears that she was refusing to fall. 

 

"Dammit! I can't take the poison outta her body, because there isn't any from the dark magic left," Cobra snapped. 

 

She didn't understand. Chaos, yes, the chaos that was what was going on around her. Body starting to hurt, Lucy sniffled and did her best to steel herself and continue. 

 

"If there is no poison in her body, why was she diagnosed that it is?" Jellal asked. 

 

The question had Lucy pausing and feeling curious. This was something she would have usually thought about, questioned even. So, why did Porlyusica say that there was still poison in her system? 

 

"There is, but not from the magic spell. And if I take this poison out it will kill her." Cobra said. 

 

To her ears, his voice sounded as if he was scared, which was at odds for this man. He was a loud, over opinionated asshole who gave no fucks about anyone else. He was given one for her with what he just stated. Slowing to a stop, Lucy turned herself around to look at him. Her vision was swimming a bit. Reaching down, she grabbed her little jar and put the lip of the jar to her lips and poured them into her mouth and filling it halfway, before lowering it and crunching the seeds and hating how the bitterness of the apple seeds mixed with the sweetness of the milk chocolate. 

 

A part of her wanted to remove the chocolate and eat the seeds plain. Hell, the idea of eating some Yew Berries sounded terrific. Smiling at the thought that she knew that Yew grew outside the city, Lucy didn't notice the look she was getting from Cobra. 

 

"Yeah," Cobra muttered, catching her attention. "I am so fucked." 

 

This had Lucy blinking her eyes and staring at him, confused. Why was he fucked? That was what they had done due to the type of poison that has been injected into her bloodstream magically. And as far as she was concerned, he was cute when high as a kite, slamming into her over and over. 

 

"Hey, I am not cute you demented blond!"

 

A smile curled her lips as she swallowed the seeds, Lucy just giggled. The fact that Cobra vehemently denied what she thought only made him seem cuter. When he just glared at her, Lucy found herself actually crying as she continued to giggle. It was as if she was watching the world around her from outside her body. Then, the pain had her legs feeling weak again, causing her to collapse. 

 

"Shit!" 

 

That was the last thing she heard as she passed out. 

 

**[Somewhere between the sacred silence and sleep]**

 

Cobra held the sleeping blond in his arms, cradled close to his chest. He was sitting there at the Honey Bone inn, surrounded by not just her team, but about half of her damn Guild. One of which was a former member of Crime Sorciere. He really wasn't happy about the whole situation, but he couldn't get the fuck out of it if he wanted. And now that he had explained it to everyone present, including the blue twat waffle that was his own Guild Master, Cobra wanted to punch everyone. 

 

Though none was speaking, he could hear what was churning in the depths of their souls. It was annoying. All while his instincts had him daring anyone to get close to Lucy and take her. He had already tried to kill Natsu, who had to be healed by Wendy for the heavy poison he blew in his face. His inner dragon was raging because they could hear the tiny, barely there heartbeat. Which meant it had been 18 or more days since that mission. 

 

"So... let me get this straight when you removed the poison from Lucy after that mission, you two banged for hours without protection?" Bickslow said, his voice somber. 

 

Lifting his head, he looked at the man, meeting his gaze head-on. Curling his lip, baring his elongated canines, Cobra hissed. 

 

"Yeah, you dumb fuck," he said. "Because you know saving your teammate, even knowing I was gonna end up high as hell, meant that I'd have time to slip a rubber party hate on my shlong!"

 

The way the Seith Mage just shook his head, held his hands up in a placating manner seemed to soothe Cobra for a bit. He told them that if he helped her, that the side effect would be extreme horiness for him. Especially with that particular brand of poison magic. Fuck's sake, they had all been for him to do it. Lucy won't hold it against you. Nope, the blond asleep in his arms had more than reciprocated. More so when all the poison had been removed, and her head was clear, she initiated round three or four of sex. 

 

"So, now, Lucy is pregnant?" Erza asked him. 

 

"Yeah, or did you not know how babies are made? I thought you did the horizontal tango with Jellal when you two snuck off?" He snapped back at her, totally confused. He had smelled sex on Jellal several times after he had come back from one of their rendezvous. 

 

The way Erza sputtered, turned red and looked down at her feet. Cobra knew he hit the nail on the head. Narrowing his eye, he looked at Jellal who was looking anywhere but at him. There was potential blackmail in this. 

 

"Either way, you all need to accept that Lucy needs to be with me until the brat is born, then she can go her way with the child," Cobra muttered. "I have no right to raise a child. And refuse to be trapped anywhere near your damn Guild of fucking loons." 

 

This had the air in the room grew thick with tension again. 

 

"Look, I will try to kill any male, especially another Dragon Slayer other than Wendy, who gets near her since I knocked her ass up," Cobra stated. "And right now I want you all to get the fuck outta here. She needs rest and your all being rudely obnoxious to realize that her body is exhausted from being pregnant. Hell, the shit I hear right now, she is lucky even to be pregnant." 

 

At this, he caught their small Master's eye, and he gave a nod of his head. The way the man manipulated his soul was amusing. But it let Cobra know that they'd be talking later and tell all those in the room to keep their mouths shut about Lucy's condition until she, herself, was informed. 

 

When they left, Cobra shifted himself until he was laying on the bed, Lucy tucked against his side. He wondered how shit was going to work out until the child was born. A miracle in his mind, since Brain had all the guys get vasectomy's when they hit puberty. As for Sorano, well, she was extremely cautious. So, he now had a baby on the way and would appreciate the silence and sleep he could get. He wasn't stupid; he knew that pregnant women could be psychotic. But that was still a road that was off in the distance. Until then, he was going to be content with what was in the here and now.

 

Even if there was a heartbeat, the baby was not even a speck bigger than a crumb, or grain of sand.

 

**_THE END!_ **


	9. Day 7 Resonant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each spirit is different, that was something Lucy knew by heart. But this new one... Well, they really put themselves into a new catagory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own the song that is used; that right belongs to the artist and their production studio.
> 
> Author's Note: Take place in the Fairy Tail world, magic abounds! AR (Alternate Reality) Please be prepared for some major WTF!? moments! This is your only warning. Because this is FanFiction and I can do what I want. *insert attempted evil laughter*

******Song: Fall Out Boy - The Phoenix**

  
  


**[Strike a match, and I'll burn you to the ground]**

 

It had been a long and hard road, but Lucy had finally reached her goal. And as she stood there, her hand wrapped around the silver key. A key that was rare, and only one existed of its kind; she felt elated. This key belonged to the Phoenix. Of course, she had done her research into this particular key. And he was not known for being friendly or even accepting of the Celestial Mage who found him. If he found her unworthy she would be burnt, marked as a failure by him and he would whisk his key to somewhere else to rest until the next Celestial Mage came around and found him. 

 

It was wracking her nerves as she lifted her hand from where it rested on the small, dusty shelf, curled around the key. Which was heating up in her hand as she breathed out a puff of partially frozen air. Meaning he was aware of her and waiting for her to summon him. Taking a glance back over her shoulder to look at her teammates, Lucy saw them give her the 'go ahead' nods.  Turning, she walked past them and out of the cave in the Seven Mountains. This would not be good if she summoned him inside. 

 

**[Setting fire to the sky]**

 

The sky looked to be on fire as the huge red, orange, yellow, and a multitude of other colors bird flapped its wings crying out at being summoned. When its head lowered and looked down at her, Lucy waved her empty hand at her team to stay the hell back. This was her trial and them interfering could mean their death. Phoenix was a prickly bastard at the best of times, according to Grandpa Crux. But if he accepted her as his holder, his magic would bring a wide variety of things to her abilities in battle. But the most important was being able to heal her teammates when Wendy was on a solo mission or with another team. 

 

"Why do you summon me!?" 

 

The words rang in her head, making Lucy feel disorientated at how loud it was. Her first instinct was to take the Spirit to task, but she wouldn't. Being polite, she bowed her head in greeting before lifting it and looking up at the giant firebird. 

 

"I have come to take your test and see if I am worthy of being the bearer of your Key, Phoenix," She stated in a firm, confident voice. "I am fully aware of what will happen to me if I fail your test." 

 

She watched as the Phoenix's wings flapped, flaring brighter and hotter. The sound of the snow around her sizzling as it melted, or in some places evaporated. Soon the sun shone down from behind Phoenix as the clouds vanished, letting Lucy know his flames reached the lower to mid stratospheres. Feeling impressed, Lucy bowed her head to show it cowed her. Though she was sure, he was reading her magical flow, which was probably telling him she knew he was showboating. 

 

"I do not appreciate those who are not truthful!" Phoenix's voice resonated in her head painfully. "Speak what you feel, or I will not even bother with giving you the test, you stupid girl." 

 

This had Lucy narrowing her eyes, allowing her irritation with the spirit flare with her magic, that she pumped through the link into his key. She was watching closely as the Spirit jerked at the sudden wave of extra magic slamming into him. 

 

"I see you are one of those. Act all polite, but are brutish underneath it all. A sadist that hides behind a pretty face," Phoenix snapped in her mind. 

 

Putting a smile on her lips, she heard the shuffling from her team behind her. Letting Lucy know that  _ scary _ Lucy as Happy called it was coming out. 

 

"Why, no, I am a very nice and polite person. But as you are an over critical, anti-social spirit who has practically obscene standards, I figured I would give what I get," She replied through the mental link. "And I was warned before I started my search for your key, that I would get some resistance. But to be myself, though I am sure that is not gonna work." 

 

The fact that Phoenix curled its wings in and dropped down towards her, its body shrinking until it was human-sized and standing only a few feet from her on the ledge outside the cave. Lucy didn't shrink back or break her eye contact. She was refusing to show fear of any kind. Even if it would mean her death, she was prepared for that. Hell, every day was a brush with death thanks to her team. 

 

Then in a swirl of flames, that had her skin heating and burning hot where it was exposed, spiraling up for a few seconds before vanishing and revealing the spirits humanoid form. At seeing it, Lucy raised her eyebrows on her forehead. There before her stood a male with a tanned complexion about six feet tall, wild maroon hair and a single amethyst eye. He wore a white over jacket that seemed to be trimmed in yellow fur, a form-fitting red shirt that had silver designs going up the middle (from what she could see) and tight black leather pants with a black belt that had a large silver belt buckle with a snake emblem on it. His feet were solid black military esque boots. 

 

**[Put on your war paint.]**

**[Silver clouds with grey linings.]**

 

Heart pounding, Lucy looked at Phoenix with respect and annoyance. The damn Spirit chose physical combat to test her. While not the strongest person on her team, Lucy knew she was durable and flexible. Had to be in many aspects to keep up and not kill her teammates. But right now, the position he had her pinned in, grinning devilishly down at her, Lucy wanted blood. 

 

Feeling something inside of her swell until it burst, she brought her head up and smashed her forehead into Phoenix's nose and lip. The scream of pain as he let her go, gravity took her body to the ground painfully. Again she didn't let her eyes move from him as she rolled and stood up, left leg not wanting to hold her weight after being hit with a long, white stream of fire. It had burned thru her pants and leggings, searing the flesh pretty deep. 

 

While she got the dirtiest stare from the Spirit, she reached into the pocket of her winter jacket and pulled out her whip. The way the Spirit narrowed his eye on what she held, Lucy knew something was off. But it was due or die right now. Hell, Phoenix had flat out told her if she couldn't beat him or come out in a draw he'd kill her. This pissed her teammates off, but they knew not to interfere. 

 

She was shoving her magic into the handle, feeling it flow and change into the flexible extension that was the thong. Lucy rolled her wrist, causing it to the coil, keeping Phoenix's eyes on it. She noted his body language was wary now. Not hesitating, she darted forward, her arm coming up and out before she snapped it forward. Causing the thong of the whip to come up and shoot towards Phoenix, whose eye got wide as he tried to back up. 

 

The moment that it wound around his wrist that was now in a defensive position, Lucy jerked back, willing the thong to shrink to a thin line and grow as tight as it could. Making Phoenix hiss and pull at it. Giving a wide, toothy smile, Lucy spread her feet shoulder width apart and dug her heels into the half-frozen ground and pulling back. 

 

"Stupid bitch, what the hell!? You didn't say anything about having this accursed tool," Phoenix growled at her, clearly not pleased with it. 

 

Lucy gave a sharp, bark of laughter at his comment. Shaking her head, she began to wave the handle back and forth, causing the thong to shift and look like a snake as it slithered across the ground — her mind imaging it getting longer. 

 

"You never asked what my skills, abilities, or weapons were. Not my fault," she replied, her words coming out in heavy pants. "Deal with it, no demands being made now to benefit you." 

 

When she saw Phoenix jerk his arm again to pull his arm from Fleuve d'etoiles, she put the next part of her plan into motion. Making a feint run at him, she grinned darkly when he tried to dodge to the left of her. With an exaggerated wave of her right arm, she caused the thong of her whip to flow outwards. At the last second, she thrust her arm up above her head then back down and to the right. She was causing the thong to elongate and pop into the air and then spiral down around the Spirit. Once it was coiled around his body, Lucy jumped back and pulled her right arm as far back as it could with the current length of her whip, tightening it around him and locking him in place. 

 

Then the theatrics started. He flared his magic, trying to burn the whip from his person, struggling to get loose. Now that he was occupied with getting free, Lucy ran at him, jumping at the last second and doing a double foot, Lucy Kick to his stomach and chest. The sound of air being forced from his lungs was glorious to her ears as he fell to his knees on the ground. 

 

"Give up?" she asked as she looked down at him.

 

**[You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start]**

**[So dance alone to the beat of your heart]**

 

In seconds the world began to tilt on its axis as Lucy felt her core temperature began to rise, fast. The dark, maniacal look on Phoenix's face was smug. Shaking her head as she felt dizzy and her vision swam. She knew it was him doing this. Then there was a loud chime, and orange-gold smoke filled her vision. 

 

"I would suggest you stop that." 

 

The way Phoenix's lips pulled downward at Loke’s command was comical as that purple eye took on a whole different tone of annoyed. Taking a deep breath, Lucy bent over and crashed her forehead against Phoenix as hard as she could. The grunt of pain and shock from him was all she needed to hear, as she watched him through blurry vision fall to the side stunned. 

 

When she felt her body cool, Lucy let out a sigh of relief and looked at Loke. Who had his sunglasses off and was pinching the bridge of his nose. 

 

"Princess, you had to go for one of the most stubborn Spirits. He has a dark streak and is a sadist," Loke said to her as his green eyes met her own. "And Phoenix, she beat you fair and square. It was your pride that kept you from asking what she was capable of doing and using. Admit it defeat and make the damn contract." 

 

Hearing Loke rebuke first her; then Phoenix rankled Lucy deeply. It hurt that he was butting into this. She had it all under control. So, standing up as straight as her tired, overheated body could Lucy let Fleuve D'Etoiles vanish. She was freeing Phoenix who just looked up at her with confusion. 

 

"No! I refuse to have him agree to be my Spirit because you tell him too. That denotes the point of me fighting him and winning," Lucy hissed darkly. "And I will be damned Leo the Lion, Leader of the Celestial Spirits, if a contract is born because you have to jump into this. It will make me no better than the other Celestial Mages who don't see you Spirits as more than a fucking tool. Which is what you are acting like!" 

 

Lucy had never been one to conform to the wills of others, let alone the world, or what they wanted from her. She loathed being made to do something. And it extended to her Spirits, they were her friends and family and loved them all equally. Went to great lengths to learn about them, understand their needs, wants, and out of this world personality quirks. So, she would not accept a contract with this Spirit because of Loke. 

 

"Princess! He was gonna kill you," Loke protested, pouting openly. 

 

"No, he was not. I sensed no killing intent. Trust me, with all the shit I have been through over the years, I would know what that felt like, even if it is masked. He was pushing me to see if I would give in at the last second," She snapped back, making Loke flinch back. "Besides, I can understand his need to do so. His reaction to seeing not just Fleuve D'Etoiles, but that it was a whip clued me in that he has had one used on him by a former master. I purposefully decided that second to subdue him instead of beat him senseless... Though that is an option, I will reserve for the future." 

 

A low, deep rumbling laugh after she finished her little tirade had Lucy looking down at her feet. Where Phoenix was laying, he had at some point covered his eyes with an arm and was laughing. It was not an unpleasant sound. 

 

"You... you are the one all the Celestial Spirits talk about?  _ That _ Princess?" he said between fits of laughter. "And you deny me a contract because of the giant pussy over there? That is rich. You are as different as they say." 

 

This had Lucy falling over in exasperation.

 

**[I'm gonna change you like a remix]**

**[Then I'll raise you like a phoenix]**

 

It was a matter of minutes later, Phoenix was standing before Lucy, who had a pen and a pad of paper she had Virgo store for her, in hand and was waiting for Phoenix aka Cobra (what he apparently preferred) was standing before her, looking down at her. Their contract made as she waited for him to give her the details of what was okay and wasn't. Though, she already had the idea that whips were not okay with him. 

 

"Alright, Jumbo Jugs, here is what is and isn't okay. I do not like being called out early in the mornings. I hate the cold, so preferable, call me in the sun or a warm place. I do not like whips, but you know that already, so skip that shit," Phoenix/Cobra said. "Do not expect me to refer to you as Lady, Master, or fucking Princess, okay. I prefer names. It shows respect and camaraderie. Also, I like to have every other Friday and Saturday off together. Have things I like to do; you don't need to know diddly about." 

 

As he spoke, Lucy nodded and silently communicated that she understood and wrote it all down. 

 

"Now, onto my fucking abilities. The most prominent is my healing. And no, I am not a god; I cannot resurrect anything dead, human, animal, insect, or plant. That's an automatic go fuck yourself card and me refusing to aide you until you find a way to apologize for being an inconsiderate bitch," Phoenix/Cobra stated. 

 

At this, Lucy paused, lifted her head, and gave him a deadpan look that clearly said she wasn't that stupid to ask the impossible from him. Getting a toothy grin in return as he reached out and scratched behind a pointed ear. 

 

"No, you cannot touch my damn ears. There is a thing called personal space, respect it, or I will overheat your bubble butt," Phoenix/Cobra exclaimed doing a faux pas girly voice.

 

Snorting at this, Lucy recognized a ‘do as I say, not as I do’ command. But said nothing as she arched an eyebrow at him. 

 

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, as you can tell, I can control fire. Manipulate it via my own will. I am one of the governing powers over the damn element. And no you pink-haired dipstick, I won't let you eat my flames. That is like asking me for a quick, two-pump tryst," Phoenix/Cobra sassed. 

 

The way he shot Natsu a dark look while seeming offended that Natsu had even opened his mouth to ask. Which Lucy knew he would and warned her new Spirit via their mental link. She was hard-pressed not to bust out laughing hysterically as she took a quick peek at the horrified and moping Natsu. Though, neither Gray or Loke had a problem with laughing at him. Happy either, though he was at least trying to hide it behind his paws.

 

"Anywhose whatsit, this means when I am out that you have almost perfect Fire resistance unless I decide otherwise," Phoenix/Cobra stated, wiggling his eyebrows for good measure. "And you will be able to fuse my fire with your magic and that vile tool you use as a weapon to enhance your attacks. Otherwise, I don't care to share with you right now.

 

Giving a quick nod of her head, Lucy was about to tell him he could go back to the Spirit world. 

 

"Oh, yeah, Jugnormous, I, like some of your shiny gold keys can come out on my power. A perk of being one of the first Silver Keys, and element mastery Key. Now you, my new naive owner, have the basic low down," Phoenix/Cobra said before vanishing, leaving Lucy stunned and staring where he had stood. 

 

**[The war is won]**

**[Before it's begun]**

 

Something told Lucy as they made their way down the mountain so they could return to Fiore, that she just won a war. Before it even began. Her new Spirit was going to make an interesting friend. Though, something bothered her, eating away at the back of her mind. That he seemed way to human to be a Spirit, deciding that later she would ask Loke about it because her gut was telling her that Phoenix, no Cobra, wouldn't tell her. 

 

She had heard that Spirits could die, but the ones who killed them were taken into their spot as punishment. And for her, that seemed to be the case. But until Loke confirmed it if this information was truth or lie, she would leave it alone. 

 

**_THE END!_ **


	10. Day 8 Download

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cobra exercises some serious patience... All for a pretty little Raver Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own the song that is used; that right belongs to the artist and their production studio.
> 
> Author's Note: Take place in the Fairy Tail world, magic abounds! AU (Alternate Universe) More of a modern take for this one.

******Song: S3RL - Pretty Rave Girl**

 

**[I know this pretty rave girl]**

**[Always think about her]**

 

Erik 'Cobra' Venenare was beside himself. He wasn't one for such functions as this, but he lost a damn bet and was now in one of the last places on fucking Earth that he wanted to be. A Rave. It was one thing to like the music, another to go to the overcrowded, sweat smelling functions where you had to guard your fucking drinks to avoid being doped up on some form of ecstasy. But dammit, he had lost and was a man of honor, give or take a bit here or there. 

 

Hell, he had served his country in the Army. Fought for these young idiots freedom. And they chose to come to a place like this and act stupid. It made him a bit sick to know this is what he had fought for, lost a damn eye for. While he, on the other hand, put his damn college degree to good use, even if it was making bombs for the military. Now he was teaching as a professor at Washington State University. 

 

That was another topic he avoided, thought the pay was good and he got to instill fear into the ingrates who took his science classes. 

 

Jerking back as the strobe lights went on, Cobra tried to tuck himself into the corner. His head was going to be pounding to the beat of the music for the rest of the weekend and glancing out over the crowd to see if he could spot his fellow Professor, though a soft science, only to go still. There in the middle of the dance floor, having a dance-off was a scantily clad busty blonde. Who seemed to be defying the laws of physics with how she moved and jiggled in a fluid motion. 

 

Of course, the person he was looking for was there with the blond was Sorano Mallinad. Though she had an impressive figure, it didn't hold a candle to the blond with her. And it was odd to see a happy-go-lucky smile on the white-haired woman's face. But there it was as she popped her ass out and twerked.  

 

Lifting a hand so he could block out some of the more brighter lights from where he stood, Cobra was sure he recognized the blond down on the floor. But he was sure it couldn't be the same woman he was thinking of. Nope, not the shy, quiet, demure, well-dressed and behaved Psychology major. That girl was too prim and proper. Not his normal cup of tea, but Cobra could appreciate the beauty of the female form, even well hidden. 

 

Hell, the woman seemed to occupy a lot of his thoughts. But being a student in one of his classes was a barrier he couldn't cross. She was brilliant and often went nose to nose with him to prove her point. Especially when he purposefully gave her anything less than an  A in his class. It was fun to mess with the woman. 

 

Shaking his head as he watched the barely there sequenced, triangle-shaped bikini top, covered breast do a perfect circle as the woman dropped low and swirled her hips in a lewd manner that had the crowd going nuts. Which he also contributed to the fact that her white micro mini rode up, giving those behind her a good view of what he assumed was pale and toned ass cheeks. 

 

**[And when she says hi to me]**

**[Butterflies go right through me]**

 

It was an hour later that the dance-off finished and he stood there slack-jawed, a glass of water in his hand. Sorano had lost, but the blond with her had won the next three challenges and was standing before him. The sunny smile she flashed him as she sipped on her Gin and Juice let him know exactly who this was. It was the student who was also the object of his obsession. 

 

It was none other than Lucy Heartfilia. And the look she was giving said she was completely amused. He had felt all squiggly in his stomach when she had told him hi in a breathless voice. Cobra was glad that he was in the dark since his fuckin' body decided to betray all the self-control he had. His mind was also going to a very dark place of want and need. 

 

He just stayed silent and listened to what he could hear over the music as Sorano and Lucy talked and traded friendly jabs. Cobra couldn't even think of anything to say to the woman. Instead, he just openly appreciated her voluptuous body that was practically naked. Kind of glad that Sorano had won the bet and dragged him along for the ride. Not that he would be telling her and give the bitch a reason to gloat more. 

 

**[And when I see her dancing]**

 

It was sometime after two A.M., and Cobra found himself on the dance floor, a bit buzzed off a few shots and a drink called "David Bowie" which was a lot sweeter than he liked. But hell, when it was offered and paid for by Lucy, he didn't complain. Now, he had his hands on her hips as she bumped and grinded against him. After the third shot, he didn't care anymore. And having his hands on her sweat-slicked body as they danced, he was in a happy place. 

 

If asked, he would say he could almost shit glitter bricks from his ass. And the way she seemed to cling to him, pressing her body against him as she moved with even more fluidity than was natural for the human body, Cobra was sure he could die a happy man tonight. Euphoria and hormones were flooding his nervous system right now. 

 

A soft giggle from the blond before him had him gripping her hips harder and pulling her back, so she was pressed more firmly against him as he dipped low with her. They were earning loud whoops from those gathered around and watching him. He was sure that his body would be angry and protesting this. His body had taken a severe beating in his last deployment. He didn't just lose an eye he had damage to his muscles and joints in his lower body. But his best friend Macbeth was alive and a happy a very rich Drag Queen Diva.

 

When Lucy pulled away from him, he let her go only to smile widely when she spun and drapped her arms over his shoulders and pressed her body against him. One of her legs coming up to hook over his hip as she continued to dance against him, using him like a fucking stripper pole. Not that he minded. And the knowledge that she was soaking wet and horny had him running his hands up and down her back as he leaned down and nibbled at the sensitive flesh behind her ear. Eliciting a throaty moan from Lucy.

 

*********

 

**[And get in a little closer]**

**[And maybe get to know her]**

 

Cobra put the last of the Finals into his satchel. Closing his eye, he let out a sigh, only to hear a giggle that had become very familiar to him since last Spring. Opening his eye and looking to the door of his classroom, he saw Lucy standing there, dressed as prim and proper as she always did. Though the heavy woolen sweater hugged her chest nicely, emphasizing what the good lord had graced her with. She was making him smile as he let his gaze slowly drag down her body. Enjoying how the thicker winter leggings hugged her rounded hips and made her long, toned legs look much more delectable. 

 

"Yes, Miss Heartfilia, is there something I can do for you? Classes are over for the day, and I have finals to grade before winter vacation," he said, his voice sounding profession in case someone decided walked by. 

 

"Yes, Professor, I was wondering if I could get a letter of recommendation," Lucy replied, her voice soft, distant. 

 

He knew what this was about, her father. The bastard was pressing on her to finish up her degree so he could show her off as a piece of prized property. He knew who Jude Heartfilia was. A lot of people did, as he was also trying to run for Governor of Washington Seattle. And to make it worse, he was the favored candidate to win. 

 

In the six months that he had gotten to know Lucy, he had learned that she only put on the appearance of a Lady due to her father. Otherwise, she was a total monster underneath it. Brains, brawn, and all sass. She was a prize to keep if one got her. And Cobra wanted her, but due to her being a student that was still a no-no in his way. 

 

"Yeah, I can do that for you, Lucy. It would be my pleasure to write you that letter of recommendation to do your intern work at West Bend with the loonies in the Asylum," he said, flashing her a dark smile. 

 

The smile he got back had his stomach getting all kinds of squiggly again. Ignoring this, because he knew what Macbeth had told him it was. And he refused to believe it. 

 

**[I know this pretty rave girl]**

 

A full circle that is all he could say. Graduation for Spring had come and gone, and he found himself at another Rave, in the same damn location as last year. This time, he came at the behest of his little Raver Girl. Who was currently doing shot after shot and smiling like the world had ended and the rapture had come? Fuck, she looked like an angel in the feathered short white top and booty shorts that looked like they were painted onto her curves. The knee-high, matching white boots completing the outfit. 

 

Shaking his head and drinking his "David Bowie," which had grown on him over the last year. A bit too sweet, like the woman before him, and bitter after taste once you down the last drop, just like him. A good blend that could be addicting after a while. 

 

"Hey, let's get out there and show the plebs how to do it!" Lucy said, her fist pumping the air. 

 

His eyes instantly drawn to the tiny little white top and how it bounced with her chest making him love it all the more. Nodding his head as he let her lead him to the floor. Knowing that all the other men could look, they wouldn't be touching. He was marking territory with his other hand resting on her ass as she pulled him along. A stupid grin on his face as he gave her ass a hard squeeze, hearing a squeal come from her. 

 

The night was young, and Lucy was still fresh and full of energy. 

 

**[And when I see her dancing]**

**[And get in a little closer]**

 

He was flying high. There before him in the darkness of his room was his little Nova. She was dancing in time to Mortal Kombat, making it sensual and sexy, as she stripped off the last piece of her clothing. Ironically a little white G-string that had an angel on the tiny, small triangle front. They both were shit faced, and Cobra knew that he'd probably not remember much of this when he woke up with a splitting headache. 

 

Sitting forward, he reached out a hand and wiggled his fingers. Enjoying the way Lucy spun and dipped her nude body to the floor before popping her ass as she came back up and danced backward toward him. It had his mouth going dry as he watched. Fingers itching to dig into the soft, pink flesh as he pinned her down and finally had his way with her. A year of constant blue balls was something he figured was surely pushing him into the psychotic category of needing a shrink. 

 

When she was within reaching distance, he struck quick and fast. Fingers were finding the soft flesh of her hips and jerking her back into his waiting lap and settling her there, growling when she wiggled against his erection. His hands were already sliding to where he wanted them — enjoying how she shuddered under his ministrations, as one hand grasped a breast and the other teasingly stroked at her dripping wet sex. 

 

Each pass earned soft mewls as she rolled her hips in a silent plea for him to plunder her. Which he denied her. No, even if he was shit faced, he wanted to draw this out. Lowering his head until his chin rested on her shoulder, Cobra turned his face into the crook of her neck and began to kiss and nibble along her jaw and all the while not stopping what his hands were doing — gauging as best his alcohol-soaked brain could with her breathing when to stop and start again. 

 

Soon, he had her panting and crying and openly begging him to let her come. It was music to his ears, and he decided to reward her. Shifting his hand on her breast, he pinched her swollen and hardened nipple between his thumb and pointer finger and rolled and pulled it at the same time. His other hand pausing at the apex of her cunt, before dipping in and finding that small bundle of nerves and drawing circles around it. Making sure to brush it with each pass. 

 

It didn't take long until her body was arching away from his as she climaxed. The way she screamed his name was the trigger he needed. With ease, he had her on her back and was between her legs. LIfting his sticky hand, he made a show of licking it clean of her release. Feeling smug as she licked her lips, and her eyes became hazy and dark with lust. 

 

Maneuvering his body, he was glad that she was so wet as he angled his hips and slammed himself home without having to guide his dick. The feel of her breasts pressing against him as she arched up against him was nice. Finished cleaning his fingers, Cobra used that hand to cup her face while his other braced himself and set a fast, hard pace. Grunting as her walls gripped his cock as he pulled out. 

 

He could already feel his climax coming. It sucked it was going to happen so soon, but he had been holding out, pent up for a year. Knew that she was aware of his need and subtly teased him. Making the game, they played that much better and painful and drawing out the masochist in him. 

 

"Come, Erik, come with me," Lucy whispered into his ear. 

 

He was smiling as he lifted his head to look into her dark chocolate eyes and nodded. Picking up the pace, he slammed into her hard enough he had to grip her shoulders as Cobra felt her walls clamp down on him and began to milk him as he finally fell over into his climax. Body tired, sore, and spent, Cobra rolled onto his side, pulling Lucy with him. Keeping his still semi-hard dick in her as he let her nuzzle and cuddle up to him. He hoped that there would be another round or two to go before they passed out if they were lucky. 

 

**_THE END!_ **


End file.
